inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hibiki Seigou
Hibiki Seigou (響木 正剛) is the coach of Raimon in the first season. In GO, he is the leader of the Resistance. Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) *''"A restaurant owner and erstwhile leader of the Inazuma Eleven."'' Plot Hibiki Seigou was the goalkeeper of the Inazuma Eleven. Now he is the coach of Raimon. He's the owner of a noodle shop in Inazuma Town (Rairaiken), the home to the Inazuma Eleven. uniform.]] When Natsumi fired Coach Fuyukai, after he was revealed to be a spy from Teikoku Academy, he became the new coach due to Endou's urging of needing a new one for the Football Frontier tournament. In the Aliea Academy Arc he gave his position to Coach Hitomiko thinking that she would be a suitable coach for the Inazuma Caravan but later revealed her to be working with Aliea Academy the entire time and learned she was only being used by her father to lure the team into fighting The Genesis. He trained Tobitaka Seiya during the FFI. During the FFI he suffered from a chest disease and had surgery for it in the match of Inazuma Japan and The Kingdom, and he survived the surgery, having visited by Endou Daisuke, his original coach. He was also coach of the original team of Raimon Eleven after the graduation ceremony. Inazuma Eleven The Movie In Inazuma Eleven the Movie, he appears in as the coach of Raimon. Plot (GO) In Inazuma Eleven GO, Hibiki first appeared in Episode 018 (GO) in Teikoku Academy along with the previous chairman and principal of Raimon. He was the one who appointed Kidou as the Coach of the soccer club of Teikoku Academy. They were waiting for Raimon Soccer Club's arrival. At first, Endou thought that Kidou joined Fifth Sector. Then it was revealed by Hibiki and Kudou that they did this to let Fifth Sector think that Kidou was beside them, and they could plan how to destroy Fifth Sector without letting them worry. He is the current leader of Resistance. He also the one who appoint Kidou to become Raimon (GO) coach-assistant. Death It is known that he will die because of Ikarashi busting the Resistance's base. Hissatsu Individual *'GK Bakuretsu Punch '(Game) *'GK Fist of Justice '(Game) *'GK God Hand' *'GK Majin The Hand '(Game) *'GK Million Hands '(Game) *'GK God Hand Triple '(Game) *'SH Inazuma Break '(Anime) Trivia *If the incident involving the legendary Inazuma Eleven happened around 40 years ago, and he was one of them, then his age back then was around 14. If these years were added, it would make a total of around 54 years. *The ten-year time skip will make him around 64-65 years old in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. *"Hibiki" means 'echo' or 'sound'. *He said once that he was the same as his student (Tobitaka Seiya) a gangster type, but Endou Daisuke helped him. *He will die in GO. Category:Coaches Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Goalkeepers Category:Captains Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Resistance Category:Inazuma Eleven (Team) Category:Deceased